teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Y’Gythgba
Y'Gythgba, aka Lieutenant Y'Gythgba or Mona Lisa, an ally of the Ninja Turtles. She is a highly skilled Salamandrian who serves the Salamandrian Air Fleet as a lieutenant. She is the combat partner of Commander G'thraka and is trying to fight her race's archenemies, the Triceratons. She is the girlfriend of Raphael. Mona Lisa debuts in The Moons of Thalos 3. Backstory History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Y'Gythgba Lifts Up Raphael.gif|Enhanced Strength Mona Kicks Raph.gif|Enhanced Agility Y'Gythgba Holding Her Laser Sword.jpg|Laser Sword Tail Spikes.jpg|Tail Spikes Morphing Wrist Pads.png|Morphing Wrist Pads Explosive Discs (Y'Gythgba).png|Explosive Discs Salamandrian Ship Of G'thraka And Y'Gythgba.jpg|Salamandrian Ship * Enhanced Strength: Like other known Salamandrians Y'Gythgba commands great physical strength beyond that of a normal human or Mutant Turtle. * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: Y'Gythgba is incredibly agile and skilled in combat, as demonstrated by her handily defeating Raphael in their first encounter. * Laser Sword: Y'Gythgba's preferred weapon for close combat is a sword that she wields with considerable skill and which is a formidable weapon against a variety of foes. * Astro-Suit: Due to traveling through space Y'Gythgba sports an Astro-Suit that enables her to travel and fight in a variety of alien environments. * Tail Spikes: * Morphing Wrist Pads: * Explosive Discs: * Salamandrian Ship: Weaknesses Relationships Romance Raphael Family G'Throkka Friends Enemies Episodes Season 4 * The Moons of Thalos 3 (Debut) * The War for Dimension X * The Evil of Dregg * The Insecta Trifecta (Illusion) Season 5 * When Worlds Collide Part One * When Worlds Collide Part Two Gallery Trivia * Mona Lisa is based on a character from the 1980s Ninja Turtles series, who was a human who was mutated into an anthropomorphic lizard and also served as a love interest for Raphael. * The backpack that she carries around alongside with her astro-suit resembles the 1992 Mona Lisa action figure which had a shell molded on its back. * Y'Gythgba was given the nickname "Mona Lisa" by Raphael after he struggled to pronounce her real name. * Mona Lisa appears to sashay when she walks. *Mona Lisa made her first appearance in S4, which is the same season that her 87's counterpart appeared. *A fan posted some of the pages from Step into Reading #2 book: Alien Attack. It shows some of Mona Lisa's interaction with Raphael. *There have been theories about Mona Lisa might be related to or may had a relationship with The Newtralizer. It's been revealed in the episode "When Worlds Collide" that both Salamandrians don't know each other at all. *According to Ciro, Mona Lisa's real name in the 2012 series is gonna be Y'gythgba. * Mona Lisa is the only love interest of one of the Turtles who is not human or human hybrid. * Raphael is the only turtle not to have that "love at first sight" when he met Mona Lisa. * Like her 80's counterpart she is also a scientist on chemistry. *On the left side on Mona Lisa's head one of her spots is in the shape of a heart. * Mona Lisa is the fifth girl to have multiple guys attracted to her, the other four are: April,Tang Shen, Karai, and Renet. So, far She has attracted Raphael and Mikey (It is unknown is Leo and Donnie feel the same way like Mikey) * Some fans believed that a background teen girl with short blond hair, who wears a pink head band, a purple top and a purple plaid dress is Mona Lisa herself. Allusions Category:Female Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Alien Category:Salamandrians Category:Love Interest Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Former Villains Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Mutant Category:Amphibian Category:Salamandria Inhabitants Category:Lieutenants Category:Insectoids Enemies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 4 Category:Ally Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Salamandrian Air Fleet Category:Mighty Mutanimals Category:Utrom High Council Allies Category:Earth Protection Force Allies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:Non-Mutant Anthropomorphs